


Come Out to the Beach

by TransMagicalGirl



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Betting on Relationships, Coming Out, Coming Out anxiety, Day At The Beach, F/F, chika and riko have both graduated, chika's mom can be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransMagicalGirl/pseuds/TransMagicalGirl
Summary: Chika and Riko plan a trip to the beach to come out to their mothers. Will they be able to go through with it, and if so will their parents be accepting?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Come Out to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> My first 1000+ word fic! I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Big props to Phil for beta-ing this one. Yet again you rock!

“Sweetheart, did you remember to bring sunscreen?” Her mom’s insistence was appreciated but at this point it was getting a bit ridiculous. 

“Of course I did.” She mumbled. She’d been waiting for this moment for so long and finally it was here. She just wanted to get it over with, but she had to wait until they got to the beach with Riko and her mom. “Here it is.” she said, grabbing it from her bag.

“Oh good, I’m glad you brought your brain today.” Her mom joked.

“C’mon, you always say that.” Chika said, rolling her eyes and looking back out the window. They were nearing the beach and she caught a glimpse of Riko’s mom’s car in the parking lot. “Dangit, I thought we’d beat them.”

“Beat who?” Her mom asked before seeing the car herself. “Oh, I guess Riko’s here with her mom too. I haven’t seen them in ages.” Chika started to panic. Had her mom already figured her out? Had she been too obvious about trying to convince her to come out here? Had she slipped up and she just hadn’t said anything?

As they pulled into the lot, Chika saw Riko and her mom setting up on the sand. Riko was wearing a new swimsuit. It was a bikini, unlike any two piece she’d worn before. A bikini that, incidentally, showed quite a bit more skin than her usual one. She immediately noticed her shoulders glistening in the sun, lightly tanned from the summer so far. She could tell that she’d remembered her sunscreen.

“Riko!” Chika yelled rushing out of the car, making sure to hold herself back from leaping into her arms and kissing her. She managed to slow herself down to a fast walk a step or two ahead of her mom. Riko waved at her awkwardly and they walked together towards the ocean. Chika took a moment to really soak in how great Riko looked in her new swimsuit. It was black with pink ribbons and really made her figure pop. Her slim shoulders and long legs made Chika’s heart skip a few beats. She also noticed a hint of a bite mark that she really hoped wouldn’t be seen by their parents.

“We’re really doing this today, aren’t we?” Riko said as they waded into the ocean together. “I knew we’d have to eventually, but right now I’m really nervous.” Chika glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure the coast was clear, she reached out to Riko. As their fingers linked she noticed that her hands had finally stopped shaking. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt calm for the first time all day.

“Trust me, I am too. We’ll get through this together, like with everything else.” Chika leaned in for a quick kiss but just as their lips were about to meet her mom yelled for her. Panic set in and she jumped back, losing her footing in the sand and falling over into the water. Chika felt her face go red with embarrassment as she heard her mom’s laughter.

“Mom!” Riko helped her to her feet and they walked to their parents while Chika’s mom continued to laugh and Riko’s mom set out lunch. Riko had made lunches for everyone and Chika noticed that she’d made them with pride inspired food. It was a nice touch, but one that made Chika’s heart race a bit faster than it already was. She glanced over at Riko, who gave her a confident smirk that managed to both calm her down and also make her heart race for a different reason.

“Oh, your food always looks so good!” said Riko’s mom “You have a knack for color arrangement in everything you make.” Riko’s smile immediately vanished and Chika had to suppress a chuckle. Chika leaned over a bit so she could grab Riko’s hand and give it a comforting squeeze without being noticed.

“Funny how we all ended up here at the same time, isn’t it?” said Chika’s mom “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you two planned this.”

“C’mon Mrs. Takami, coincidences happen and it’s not that unlikely for four people to go to the beach in a beach town.” said Riko “Plus you know Chika can’t plan anything like this even with my help.” She laughed at her joke and Chika gave her a shove, though she had to admit that Riko wasn’t entirely wrong about that. “Anyway, let’s eat. I know you’re all going to like this.”

“Mmmm, this salmon is delicious and the sakura rice is a nice touch.” said Mrs. Takami.

“Thank you,” replied Riko “I’m just glad I made enough for everyone.”

“Well it’s definitely weird that you made four individual lunches for two people, but I’m not complaining.” Chika noticed their parents share a look of some kind and glanced over at Riko who had stopped eating.

“I wasn’t sure how long we’d be here and thought it would be smart to have extra food in case we got hungry later” Riko said. She was deep in this hole now and looked over at Chika, desperate for some help. She was good at lying, but doing so on the spot like this was more difficult for her.

“That was delicious!” Chika said louder than she’d meant to. “Hey Riko, let’s go back in the water. We’ll be back in a bit Mom.” She was far from capable of on the spot stuff. Worse even than Riko, which was impressive.

“But you barely touched your lunch” Riko’s mom said “You don’t want this meal to go to waste do you?” She was clearly not as concerned about the lunch as she was about keeping the two of them there, and both parents seemed to be on the same page. Chika and Riko looked at one another and realized that this was the moment. These two were not going to let them get away.

“So, uh” started Chika. “We, me and Riko, well. We’ve been meaning to say something for awhile now, and I guess we tried to get us all out to the beach ‘cause it’s more dramatic and everything and we wanted to do this together with the four of us.”

Riko cut in “We didn’t mean to keep it a secret for so long. We’re just nervous about saying this. It’s kind of a big deal.”

“You’re dating!” their parents said in unison.

“I told you!” Riko’s mom said to Chika’s. “You didn’t think they’d keep something like that from us but I was right. Pay up!”

“I just thought Chika would be bragging about something like that. It’s not like her to keep something so exciting to herself.” Chika’s mom said with a pout.

“So that’s it?” Chika asked “ You don’t think it’s weird or bad or anything?”

“Of course not!” They both said in unison again.

“Love is love and neither of us would ever think less of you for who that is.” said Riko’s mom “We love you and are just happy that you’re happy.”

Riko broke her awkward silence. “You bet on this? Why would you do something like that?”

“We thought a simple 500 yen wager wouldn’t be a big deal, but if it is I apologise. We just wanted to do something silly while we waited for you to come out.” said Chika’s mom.

“It’s not, I was just surprised is all.” An even more awkward silence ensued and they all started picking at their food, much less enthusiastically than before.

“So who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” asked Chika’s mom.

“Mooom! That’s so wrong!” said Chika, choking on a piece of salmon. Chika’s mom was laughing and eventually everyone joined in.

“Someone needed to break the tension, and I know that’s a bad joke,” she said, through tears “but clearly it worked.”

“Yeah, it definitely did.” said Riko, holding her side in stitches and trying not to laugh too hard. “I didn’t think you would say something like that!”

“How about a real question now?” said Riko’s mom “How did this happen? I want to hear all of the juicy details!”

“Well we started dating late in our second year of high school.” Chika said

“It was right after we won Love Live.” continued Riko “As we were leaving the arena, Chika jumped into my arms and kissed me. We were already about ready to start dating, so that jump started our relationship.”

“Oh yeah! That did happen!” said Chika. “I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn’t help myself, and now it’s all a blur.”

“It was a very ‘you’ thing to do, and in that moment I knew I loved you.” said Riko.

“And you’ve been stuck with me for two years now. Twenty six months almost to the day to be exact!” said Chika.

“Well, you may not remember our first kiss, but at least you remember that.” Riko said with a smile.

“Anyway,” Riko said, turning back to their parents “We’ve been dating since then and now you know plenty about how we got together. More than enough, really.”

“Thank you for your time and kindness!” Chika said jokingly, standing up for an exaggerated bow. “But really, this is a weight off of both of our shoulders, and we’re so glad you’re okay with us being together. It means so much!”

“Like Mrs. Sakurauchi said, love is love and we’ll love our daughters no matter what.” said Chika’s mom. “You mean the world to me and I only want you to be happy.” They all sat down and finally finished their lunches in a much less awkward silence.

The adrenaline was finally leaving Chika’s body as she finished her food and collapsed into Riko’s lap, no longer needing to hide this. Riko set her hand on Chika’s head and glanced at their parents. Both of them were smiling into their food just happy to know that their daughters were at ease. 

They spent the rest of the day talking about life and catching up, and before they knew it, it was getting dark. Chika was surprised at how much next door neighbors could miss despite living so close, but maybe that was just from her mom travelling so much. Eventually they all packed up and said their goodbyes. Riko gave Chika a quick kiss, making up for her failed one earlier. It felt so much better to be able to do that outside of secrecy, and as they went to their separate cars, they realized how important this was to both of them. Even more than either of them ever could have imagined.


End file.
